Executioner Katerin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860708 |no = 8512 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 53 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 106, 109, 112, 115 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28, 34, 40, 46, 52, 58, 64, 103, 109, 115 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 31, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 106, 112 |bb2_distribute = 12, 12, 12, 14, 14, 12, 12, 12 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 101, 104, 107 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 28, 34, 40, 46, 52, 58, 64, 103, 109, 115, 121 |ubb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 31, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124 |ubb2_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 12, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Tall, dark, and imposing, Katerin exudes the deathly aura of a cold-blooded executioner with an attitude to match. One of the Seventh Circle Fiends, she answered the call of Keres to materialize on the plane of Orebus, and was said to have helped turn the tides of the civil war. Most demons are summoned forth with dark rituals hidden away by heretic sorcerers, since one must forfeit their very soul to forge such infernal contracts. The Seventh Circle Fiends are no different, though in the Battle Logs, they referred to their summoners as "clients", implying a business transaction more than anything. Once bound, the mercenary performs their duties as laid out before claiming their payment in full. Beneath her helm, Katerin's cold glare regards everyone with equal indifference. She speaks little, snapping irritably at anyone who persists in making small talk. The others call her a tormented soul—if she still had one. Camaraderie does exist between the Fiends, but Katerin is rather aloof about it. Her weapon, a cruel mix of an executioner's axeblade with a surprisingly modern firearm, harkens to her murky origins as a blacksmith's daughter. Executed for alleged witchcraft centuries ago in a mist-filled town, Katerin wandered the straits between life and death as a wraith. After watching her family shunned and mocked over her death, she took possession of a suit of armor, one last memento before disappearing forever. Some say it was stained black with guilt and pain. Her life was extinguished at the whims of the public, but even now, her will is not her own. Ordered to cut down those marked for death, Katerin's inner conflicts go unheard in her vow of silence. |summon = You desire a death...Very well. Who is it, then? Whose head is fated to be on the block? |fusion = ... You have wasted your kindness. But I will repay this debt. |evolution = Yes. I feel it. I hear it. The rush of blood. The end of a life… |hp_base = 6758 |atk_base = 2558 |def_base = 2516 |rec_base = 2215 |hp_lord = 9654 |atk_lord = 3654 |def_lord = 3594 |rec_lord = 3164 |hp_anima = 10771 |rec_anima = 2866 |atk_breaker = 3952 |def_breaker = 3296 |def_guardian = 3892 |rec_guardian = 3015 |def_oracle = 3445 |rec_oracle = 3611 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Heart of Darkness |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 100% boost to Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Dark types, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |lsnote = 175% boost against afflicted foes & 225% elemental damage |bb = Marked for Execution |bbdescription = 10 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foe's max HP), 8 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction, boosts OD gauge & probability of purging Curse negation effect from single foe |bbnote = 10% chance to deal max HP damage, 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 225% elemental damage, 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 60%, 12% OD fill & 25% chance to purge effects |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |bbhits2 = 8 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 32 |bbmultiplier2 = 200 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = Lingering Resentment |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & probability of purging Sickness negation effect from single foe |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 225% elemental damage, 250% Atk, 60% Crit, 70% HP to Atk, Def & 35% chance to purge effects |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |ubb = Stygian Guillotine |ubbdescription = 11 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (or probable 7% damage of foe's max HP), 11 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Light, Dark types), enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 4 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 4 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance to deal max HP damage, 150% HP to Atk, Def, 90% Atk, Def reduction & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 11 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 44 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubbhits2 = 11 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 44 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |dbb = Stygian Despair |synergy = Abyss |bondunit = Titanbane Primus Keres |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP, critical damage, Dark elemental damage, max HP, 100% Light, Dark damage reduction, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & adds status ailment infliction to attack |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Blood on My Hands |esitem = Katerin's Torment or BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies when Katerin's Torment or BB Gauge Sphere is equipped, slightly boosts Dark elemental damage for all allies, greatly boosts Dark elemental damage, 40% boost to Atk, Def each turn (up to 3 turns) & resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 40% |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC, 20% elemental damage for all allies & 100% elemental damage for self |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's raises Atk parameter limit effect |omniskill4_2_note = +30000. Raises Atk limit to 160000 total |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Allows SBB's effects to last additional 1 turn |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds great critical damage boost for 4 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 125% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 85% chance |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects |omniskill4_7_note = +15% chance. 40%/50% chance total |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probability of purging Paralysis negation effect to BB/UBB |omniskill4_8_note = 25% chance to purge effect on single foe on BB & 80% chance to purge effect on all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |omniskill4_9_sp = 25 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probability of purging Poison negation effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill4_9_note = 35% chance to purge effect on single foe on SBB & 80% chance to purge effect on all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |howtoget = *Raid Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Seventh Circle Fiends |addcatname = Katerin 1 }}